NEVER-MORE: The Way it should have Ended
by bookgirl111
Summary: Is my little bit that should have been added to the end of the book which would have made it so much better, explaining what happens to everyone after the end of the world, who gets there happy ending, and who doesn't. Blah, blah, blah. A big shocking secret is revealed inside of this too


THREE

"_I love you, Fang," I whisper._

_He smiles and takes my hand._

_We stand together on the precipice, opening our wings to their full span and watching the long feathery shadows reach out over the land below._

_In a way, maybe I did die in that wet grave, because it's like I was completely reborn when I came up from that water. The air feels different to me now. I'm breathing it differently now. Like my body is a whole new machine._

_It _is_ my time._

_The time of Maximum Ride…_

–of Max –Maxi-um R –Ride-de…

…The End..?

Yeah, right.

Okay, so I'll admit the world ended. It's not the simple world of money, order, and business anymore. The world is different now. It's not a place for the whitecoats anymore. This world is much more _primal, and raw_.

This world is made for _us,_ the _flock,_ the _freaks_.

For the **survivors**.

FOUR

It's been three months since the end of the world. Three months since the sky fell and Chicken Little died. Three months of living in a new world since the Splint ended.

So much has changed since then.

_Where to start, where to start?_ I thought to myself.

_How about the basics?_ A voice cuts in –or more correctly_ Angel_ cut's in.

_Sure thing, cupcake._ I thought back.

Well for starters Jeb's dead, due to the whole "the sky is falling! The sky is falling!" incident. It was confirmed weeks ago that his plane crash landed into the ocean and that he's no longer living.

Even though he was a sick,_ sick _man (and father), I still don't think he deserved to die a watery grave.

As for mom, well her reaction was probably the worst of all of us survivors –and yes, she did survive. But sadly past away two weeks ago –because she breathed in the Ultimate toxic.

But she refused to suffer to the end, and had me take her somewhere far away where she ended it all and I buried her.

After that it was Ella –who was kept as far away as possible from mom till a couple of days ago when we deemed it safe –who was entering a depression. But with lots of help from Iggy we are now able to say that she's worthy enough to not need 24 hour lockdown.

Personally I think it was Iggy who helped the most, him asking her to be his _'mate' _forever giving her a reason to live. It was a sweet moment. Even though he didn't have a ring or anything –_Huston do you copy? We need to find a Kay store._ –Normal's overrated. But he did get down on one knee and hold her hands as he did so.

Earlier today was the ceremony –it was simple since we haven't really fixed up paradise yet, but still beautiful never the less.

I walked Ella down the dirt pathway that served the purpose of the isle. All of the mutant survivors that where part of the project before the end came to watch. Gazzy was Iggy's best man, Nudge Ella's best bridesmaid, Angel was the flower girl, Akila and Total were the "Priest" for the ceremony.

FIVE

Nudge has hardened a lot since the Splint but has made a budding new friendship with a young boy who also had wings named Ralph who has a talent for swimming –not flying.

_Sorta like a penguin. Right Max?_ Angel asks budding in.

_Yes, Ang._ I respond back to her.

But in other news there is also a girl named Miki who is genetically altered to be able to create an electric charge, like an eel, who has taken a liking to Gazzy's "explosive" record.

_Don't forget Total and Akila's big news, Max._

_Ow, yeah._

Both Total and Akila are expecting their first litter of puppies. Though I wonder what they'll turn out to be.

Normal dog + hybrid, talking, flying dog = ? (An alien dog, maybe E.T. or how about a dragon?)

_Hahaha, still got a good laugh out of that one. _

_That wasn't very nice, Max. decides why don't you tell them about Dylan –after all he's not longer persisting you._

_And thank the lord (if he's still alive) for that._

And it was true. Dylan met a very nice female with winds name Lola who comes from Canada, and they hooked up together. Leaving me and Fang alone! Me and Fang…

_Go on tell them your news Max._

_Fine, Angel, I guess I can't avoid it any longer._

SIX

…I'm pregnant.

I the great Maximum Ride am with children who are fathered by Fang. They will be born anywhere between the next 6 to 8 months, since we don't know how long these pregnancies will last.

Currently I am 1 month pregnant and as I've been informed by Angel they will be twins, one girl and one boy.

Fang and I decided that we would name the girl Max "Maxine" Ride, and the boy Oz Ride.

These will be the first of many children for the next generation. My life has been filled with many lopes and hopes and has so many more for me to go through. For us to go thought.

This is Max, Fang, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Gazzy, Angel, and the rest of us signing out.

This is Nevermore…

_ONE HEROINE'S STORY ENDS. ANOTHER GIRL'S JOURNEY IS BEGINNING._

**AN: and that's it! I hope you liked it, since I now it's short. Actually I did all of this in just one sitting, the moment I finished the last book Nevermore, today. I just felt that the ending was missing something.**

**Also I do not own the children that Fang and max are having they are the main pairing in ****Where the Wind Blows**** and ****The Lake House****, also by James Patterson and the original inspiration for Maximum Ride. **

**And I guess that's all. **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
